Yulia Lipnitskaya
Yulia Lipnitskaya '''(June 5, 1998) is a Russian figure skater, a two-time Russian National Championships silver medalist (2012 and 2014), the 2014 European Championships champion, and a gold medalist at the 2014 Winter Olympics team event. Additionally, she is the silver medalist for 2013-14 Grand Prix Final and the 2014 World Figure Skating Championships. Personal Life Yulia Lipnitskaya was born to Daniela Lipnitskaya and her father, Vyacheslav. While Daniela was pregnant, Vyacheslav was drafted into the Russian army and decided to not return. Yulia's hobbies include drawing, dancing, and reading. She admires Patrick Chan and Javier Fernandez. Career Yulia began figure skating at the age of four, and her mother encouraged a prominent coach to accept her as a student. Her mother worked several jobs to make ends meet and in 2009, they both moved to Moscow. '''2013-14 Season In the 2013-14 season, Yulia Lipnitskaya's freeskate during the 2014 Winter Olympics garnered enough media attention that Steven Spielberg formally thanked her for skating to the soundtrack from his movie, Schindler's List. 2014-15 Season During the 2014-15 season, Yulia experienced an atypically inconsistent season. Yulia noted her Cup of China free skate to be "probably the worst skate of my life". Later on, she didn't show up at the medal ceremony and as a result, the ISU deducted her prize money from the competition. Her second place finish at 2014 Trophée Éric Bompard qualified her for the Grand Prix Final. At the 2014-15 Grand Prix Final, Yulia placed second in the short program, but a sixth place finish in the freeskate resulted in a fifth place finish overall. Later that month at 2015 Russian nationals, Yulia failed to qualify for Europeans or Worlds after a ninth place finish overall. 2015-16 Season During the 2015-16 season, Yulia changed her longtime coaches Eteri Tutberidze and Sergei Dudakov, as they had been focusing their attention towards younger skaters instead of helping Yulia improve. After a disappointing freeskate at 2015 Skate America, Yulia ended the competition in a sixth place finish. In her next Grand Prix event, 2015 Trophée Éric Bompard, she placed second in the short program, but was unable to compete in the freeskate after the event was cancelled as a result of the terrorist attacks in Paris. At the 2016 Russian Nationals, Yulia placed third in the short program after a clean skate. However, after Yulia placed tenth in the freeskate, she failed to qualify for Europeans or Worlds. Programs Exhibitions Seasonal ISU Bests 2015-16 SP: 65.87 '- 2016 Cup of Tyrol '''FS: 109.52 '- 2015 Finlandia Trophy '''2014-15 SP: 69.56 '- 2014 Cup of China '''FS: 118.39 '- 2014 Trophée Éric Bompard '''2013-14 SP: 74.54 '- 2014 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 141.51 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games - Team '''2012-13 SP: 64.05 '- 2012 Finlandia Trophy '''FS: 124.18 '- 2012 Finlandia Trophy '''2011-12 'SP: 63.71 '- 2011 JGP Italy 'FS: 123.96 '- 2012 World Junior Figure Skating Championships Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Small Medal Record (Awarded at ISU Championships Only) Social Media Facebook: YuliaLipnistkaya Instagram: sunnylipnitskaya VK: julia_lipnitskaya, Yulia Lipnitskaya Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yulia_Lipnitskaya http://www.ifigureskating.com/yulia-lipnitskaya-thanks-god-this-season-is-over/ http://www.ksdk.com/story/sports/2014/02/18/yulia-lipnitskaya-2014-sochi-olympics-russia/5589595/ https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Julia/Lipnitskaia/ http://www.isuresults.com/bios/isufs00013146.htm[[Category:Figure Skaters]] Category:Singles Category:Russian skaters Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Olympic Medalists Category:Olympians Category:Seniors Category:June Births Category:Junior Worlds Medalists Category:Junior Worlds Champions Category:Junior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Junior Grand Prix Final Champions Category:Junior National Champions Category:Eteri Tutberidze Category:Sergei Dudakov